1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a linear guide apparatus wherein a saddle-like sliding member slides on an elongated rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known linear guide apparatus comprises an elongated rail having a plurality of rolling member rolling grooves formed axially thereof, a saddle-like sliding member on the rail and provided with an axially extending recess having rolling member rolling grooves opposed to the rolling member rolling grooves of the rail, and a number of rolling members rolling between the rolling member rolling grooves of said rail and the sliding member and circulated by circulating means formed in the sliding member.
Such linear guide apparatus utilizes a rolling guide mechanism and therefore, it can greatly decrease frictional resistance as compared with a conventional sliding guide apparatus utilizing a sliding guide mechanism. Also, it does not stick when it guides the movement of a moving body such as a table and it can accomplish precise guiding.
In recent years, it is not rare that the moving body is required to slide at a high speed and moreover at high accuracy, but the conventional rail and sliding member are usually made of hard steel and therefore, their ability to absorb vibration or shock applied to the moving body is not so great and thus, the accuracy of movement of the moving body may sometimes be reduced. Also, the conventional rail and sliding member have suffered from a disadvantage in that the shaping thereof requires much time and labor and they are heavy.